


Akko's Christmas Adventure

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Akko has made an incredible discovery among the shelves at Luna Nova. But convincing Diana is another quest entirely.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Akko's Christmas Adventure

“Diana!” Akko shouted in earnest, flailing haphazardly about. “Come here!”

Diana rolled her eyes. “What is it now, Akko? Did you find a _nother_ magical item? I have to say; while that tart you made was quite delicious, ‘Magic’ is not the word I would have used.”

In the young witch’s hands lay an ornament. Akko explained excitedly that, according to a book she had found, it was a bauble that had once belonged to the great wizard Merlin.

Merlin, the book said, had put it on an ancient tree near the great King Arthur’s grave after his passing. Once a year - on Christmas Eve, the king would return for just a moment, and Merlin would be given the chance to see his friend again.

“Do you know what this means? We could meet the real King Arthur! And Merlin!”

Diana shook her head. “Bunny, can you even begin to…”

Akko began to protest, her face flush with determination. “We’ve gotta go!”

Akko’s mind was made up, and Diana knew what that meant: Either go along with her girlfriend and help her out now - or wait until the last minute to form a rescue party for her reckless partner. She shuddered at the thought of what Sucy would want from her _THIS_ time for her help. 

“Alright, fine. We’ll go to Glastonbury. But you owe me”, Diana teased.

“Anything!” Akko said as she fidgeted with the ornament in glee.

“Even Christmas Dinner with House Cavendish?”

“…No fair.”

“Merry Christmas, Akko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
